


Origins of Legends

by kuroneko1815



Series: Where the Sea leads us [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Also she's George Weasley's daughter and a Potter of Marauder descent, Dragon Rider Lily Luna, Dragon agrees, F/M, Garp doesn't know where his very young son's dreams of a revolution comes from, Lily Luna is the reason Shanks ended up with Roger and Rayleigh (not that he knows that), Lily is the original revolutionary, Luna Lovegood totally knew the chaos her goddaughter would bring to the OP world, Rayleigh is Alphard Black, Rouge is pretty sure singing isn't part of running a revolution, She did what to the Celestial Dragons?, She grew up watching the classics (hamilton and wicked and les mis), She was inspired by so many musicals, South Blue woships Lily Luna as a goddess, The Revolutionary Army has two parts, The rest of the world curse her as the trickster and chaos incarnate, or why 'I be rebel' was his first sentence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko1815/pseuds/kuroneko1815
Summary: Or Lily Luna just wanted to find her soul mate but ends up taking care of a little girl named Rouge and having to put her search on hold because if her calculations were right, he was just a toddler. Also what kind of world was this? The maps make no sense, the compass works only half the time, and there's slavery. But hey, at least there's so much new things for her to discover.Oh hey, is that Great Uncle Alphard? Isn't he supposed to be dead? And I'm pretty sure that's an Aunt from the Owen's family.
Relationships: Gillian Owens/OC, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Dragon/Lily Luna Potter, Silvers Rayleigh & Lily Luna Potter - Relationship, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Series: Where the Sea leads us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236059
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter even though I'm completely smitten by the fandoms. Also, totally on denial about Ace's death every single day, especially on my bad days.
> 
> This story has been stuck in my head basically from the first chapter of TotPK:Anarchy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Luna Potter says goodbye to her family to try to find her soulmate and ends up taking care of a terrifying little girl named Rouge. Why just why? Oh yeah, it's her Potter Luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be a long story, just wanted to put that out there.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lily Luna hears her mother’s worried voice ask. She turns to her mother, a smile on her lips, and looks at the woman whose face is a near mirror of her own. Her mother stands just beyond her bedroom door, green eyes staring at the trunk she was packing.

Lily ‘hmmed’ as she set down the shirt she’d been folding and sighed. “I want to have my own adventure, meet my soulmate, and just… live away from my responsibilities. It isn’t forever, Mother but I have to live my own life.”

There it is, in her mother’s eyes, the conflict of pride and worry that has been ever-present since she declared her intention to leave, to travel to another world, the world where her soulmate had been born just a few short years ago. But to get through to his world, it was possible that she’d have to travel through a few different ones. Dimensional travel was tricky and required the most precise calculations and it had to factor in certain things about the person traveling. So it was a hit or miss, and in the end, her family would know if she failed by the puddle of… well… liquified remains in the ritual circle.

She knew why her mother was worried, it was certain death or… the possibility that she would never see her daughter again. Lily had more hope than that, though. They were Magicals, they lived in an Empire ruled by magic where their lives were counted not by the decades but by the centuries. And three hundred years or so was an awfully long time for Lily not to find a way home to her family.

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” She told her mother as her trunk snapped close and proceeded to shrink. “I’ll see you again, one day. And who knows how many grandchildren you’ll have by me when I get back.”

Sweet laughter filled the air as her mother relaxed and their hands intertwined. “You better!” She said with a teasing lilt. “I expect at  _ least _ twelve grandchildren from you.”

She laughed along with her mother. “Oh, you’ll see my gaggle of children flocking around the estate and you’ll despair that you ever demanded grandchildren of me by the dozen.”

They walked through the halls of her childhood, greeted by the portraits of her ancestors, as they went down for one last dinner. A glance at the red curls she’d inherited from her mother, at the feeling of love and safety that her mother often exuded had her tightening her hand. She wouldn’t miss much, Lily figured, just her family.

* * *

The ritual area was filled with a mass of hair colored reds, browns, blacks, and blondes. This was her family, all of whom had come to see her off. Their young faces belie the decades and centuries lived by those gathered around her. Her father smiled but the mischief was gone from his eyes, he was, Lily knew, trying not to cry.

She kissed each one of them goodbye and promised them the same thing, that she’d return with her soulmate and a brood of her own to rival her grandmother’s. And she only broke down when her father began to cry. Her father who had always been so happy, so cheerful, cried because his little girl was leaving him.

She loved her parents equally but a small part of herself knew she would always identify herself as George Weasley’s daughter. Her father who taught her the tricks of the trade when it came to pranking, who gave her lessons on potions brewing and adapting it to fit muggle physiology because her mother had been so busy rebuilding the world that she’d barely had time for children in the early years of the Empire, rebuilding it to something better and fairer as her father would say.

George Weasley who had given his children all the time that they could want with him would sit them on his lap as he experimented on new products for his pranks while her mother was playing the hero. Her mother had been so very busy for years as the world shifted and the muggles emerged from their last war to a devastated environment and a significant portion of their population lost. But that had been so long ago, more than a century and a half, and now was not the time to think on those years.

Her father’s hug was tight but he wouldn’t talk her out of this, would never try to. “Don’t worry Daddy, I’ll be back soon.” She told him before she stepped away and into the ritual circle. And just as the runes began to glow, she held her breath and stared at the people who held her heart. “I WILL DEFINITELY SEE YOU AGAIN!” She yelled out.

* * *

Rouge was hungry and cold, she was also very afraid. She didn’t let that last one show, though. No, she held it in and refused to let anyone know how utterly terrified and alone she felt. Her eyes flickered to the women who were barely clothed and dressed in the tattered remains of what they had worn when they were taken from their homes.  _ Rape _ was a word that she’d become familiar with all too suddenly as the women of her village were taken one by one by the slavers, dragged away from their families, and returned hours later with their clothing ripped and their bodies bearing scratches and bruises, spirits utterly broken. The men who had tried to protest, tried to fight back were beaten within an inch of their lives. Eventually, the women went quietly, if only to spare the men’s lives.

She glanced at one of the men who had been the victim of one such beating. He was old and he’d fought to spare his daughter from such a fate even when his daughter went along quietly. No one would be fighting for Rouge when the time came, her father had been cut down in the initial assault on their village and her mother was long dead from the plague that swept through South Blue. She was alone in every sense of the word.

It was a different man that came this time, and all of the women turned away, tried to hide their faces but Rouge recognized this one, he’d been eyeing her for a while now. She flinched as her chains were yanked and he dragged her away. No one spoke, no one protested, no one would look up.

Away from her neighbors, Rouge began to kick up a fuss and she was happy to say she’d gotten a few good kicks in. The jeers from his crewmate seemed to have been enough for him to snap and she lost her breath as his fist connected with her stomach. Rouge was ten and she knew she couldn’t fight the man off but she was also a  _ D. _ and that meant she wasn’t going to give up that easily. She bit the man’s hand and spat out the blood that spilled from the wound in disgust and felt a slap to her face. But for all the effort she tried to put up, Rouge was only  _ ten _ and had been starved for days and that meant she was weak.

There was a bright flash that illuminated the deck as a woman appeared. She was looking around, blue eyes gazing around in confusion before landing on her and her beautiful face shifted into one of anger and disgust. “And just what…” The woman began, voice low and dangerous. “Do you think you’re doing to that child?”

Her voice seems to snap the slavers out of their stupor as they rush at her with weapons drawn. Rouge is to horrified to think, too stunned to even contemplate shutting her eyes and in the end, she’ll think to herself that it was for the best that she didn’t because the woman moved fast, hand snapping up as a wooden stick appeared in her hand and lights of red and green flew out from it, men falling to their feet. Some seemed to have fallen unconscious, those that had been hit by the red lights, while others… those that were struck by the vibrant green light fell to the ground dead, eyes glassy and bodies still.

The woman was suddenly crouching in front of her, a gentle smile on her face as she touched the cuffs and it snapped open. “Let’s go, little one. I’ll take you home.” The woman told her, moving to carry her.

Rouge stepped away from her. “I can’t… my neighbors… my village… the slavers have them here!” She thought of Miss Anna who often gave her sweets whenever they saw each other and of Old Man Takazuki who was the most recent of the captives to be beaten. She thought of all the others, of the kids like her who were sitting with their parents, scared and chained.

“Slavers.” She heard the woman whisper softly before nodding. “Alright, take me to them. I’ll set them free.”

* * *

Ninety-seven. That had been Lily Luna’s final count as she stared at the people who were gathered around the deck, the slavers had been tossed off the ship by a rather vindictive group of men but she kept one or two for questioning… initially, they went the way of their friends as soon as she’d gotten what she needed from them. She didn’t consider it much of a loss, she held no respect for anyone who thought that they had the right to enslave another being.

The ship was moving smoothly as the people of Baterilla proved their aptitude in everything sailing as they took control of the ship and steered it home. Their spirits seemed to be rising as the hours dragged on and she watched as the pink-haired little girl that had started all this ran around directing others. Portgas D. Rouge, as she’d introduced herself earlier, had been the Mayor’s daughter.

An orphan now. Her father had fallen in defense of the village but had culled the slavers numbers by quite a bit. She had to admit that she was surprised by their willingness to return to the ruins of their village and begin anew but she supposed that in times of great upheaval familiarity was the most comforting thing in the world. But that didn’t change the fact that at the end of the day, Rouge would be all alone. She could already see it happening as the women began to usher their children away to the freshly cleaned rooms but Rouge didn’t have anyone.

She glanced at the three men she’d selected for the night watch before approaching the little girl. “Come on, little one. I believe it’s time for bed.” She said as she led her into the Captain’s cabin that she’d commandeered for herself. There was a little bit of protest coming from the girl but she’d not done much to put up a fight and was soon asleep in the freshly changed sheets.

Fingering the ledger she took a deep breath and opened it. Hundreds of transactions were listed there, each detailing just how many were captured, how many were sold, and who they were sold to. Three-fourths of the transactions happened in auction houses and slave markets but a fourth of the transactions listed people simply known as the Saints as direct purchasers.

It was a sickening thing but she forced herself to read through it, even as she saw a breakdown of each of their captives, not by their names but by their description and numbers.  _ ‘I need to learn more about this world.’ _ She thought as she glanced at the map open on the table. Four Blue Seas each named after the four cardinal directions where they lay and hundreds if not thousands of islands detailing a body of water known as the Grandline.

Lily had come here to search for her soulmate but… but there was a little girl all alone in the world. She couldn’t in good conscience abandon the child, not when she knew that this world’s slave trade was flourishing. And it seemed that her choice was made for her. She was staying with these people of Baterilla, at least until Rouge was old enough to fend for herself. It was a good thing she came from a large family and had had plenty of opportunities to take care of children. Rouge was one girl who, as far as she knew, couldn’t use magic. How hard could it be?

* * *

It was very hard. Rouge was… many things that she didn’t think a kid could be, especially not a little girl who was as thin as a wisp. She was strong (the railing of the ship was a casualty), a glutton (she was ten times worse than Uncle Ron), and she was insane (why did she jump into an invading pirate ship?)... oh, and did she mention Rouge was narcoleptic (she totally did not have a panic attack when the girl's head dropped into her plate in the middle of dinner)... by the end of the first day, Lily was ready to give up and run away.

Lily was certain that none of her cousins, siblings, and her were ever this much trouble, not even combined. And by the time they’d reached the village, she’d had to forcibly restrain the girl while she took some men and ‘dealt’ with the bodies. Positive identification was necessary for a proper burial, after all. Lily hadn’t even tried to hide her magic as a quick rundown of the world from very liberal use of legililimens on the few she’d captured had shown her that the world was filled with ‘devil fruit’ users who ate special fruits that granted them a certain power in exchange for their ability to swim so she shrugged her shoulders and decided to let them assume.

She’d conferred with the villagers before they’d even landed and most had agreed that they wanted to return to their homes even if it had been burnt down but she’d assured them that it wouldn’t matter. Wood, after all, was a great magical conductor.

So she was a show-off, no one could blame her after finding a captive audience, magic was commonplace in the Empire, after all. She could hear the gasps of awe as she walked through the ruined village waving her wand as buildings repaired themselves. Soon the village was back to the way it had been before the slavers came.  _ 'Magic'  _ she thought.  _ 'Is awesome.'  _ She looked around contemplative before she flicked her wand a few more times and the houses changed colors breathing a not so subtle difference into the town to remind them that not everything was the way it was from before. Somethings, she knew, could never be returned. She glanced at the women she'd given clothes too and remembered the state they were in when she'd met them.

Lips pursing in anger she calmed herself as she focused on her soul mate's emotions. Childish innocence and happiness spread over her. She smiled at the thought that whoever it was, was still safe. When Rouge was older, she'd do something about the slavers but for now she was going to bid her time, gather information, make a plan, and teach these people to survive. Baterilla was as a good a place as any to shelter and use as a base. Eyes tracing the horizon as she glanced down to the village from the hill that Rouge's house was on, her eyes traced the coast and began to mentally map the island as she considered which areas the runes were going to be carved in.

A loud roar drew her attention as screams filled the air and people pointed towards the sky. A shadow descended on Baterilla as another bond tugged at her. Lily's lips squirmed up as she glanced at her old partner from her days in the Empire's Aerial Combat Division.  _ 'So you've followed me to this place too, my old friend.'  _ She thought just as a dragon landed right in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I realized that Lily Luna is way older than her father in law and her soul mate is just a baby. But I think I made the age gap between Cassiopeia and Whitebeard bigger. Not really sure. So, Lily Luna's parents are cousins cause they're members of the House of Black which is the house known for insanity and that's why she can keep up with a D. Meanwhile, Luna Lovegood may or may not have predicted this outcome when she told her goddaughter that her soulmate was in another world. And Garp doesn't know that his daughter-in-law is the reason why his Admiral son defected from the marines. 
> 
> Just a little note, magic extends the life of a person and the gods of the PJO universe exist, there are little hints there that would be explored more throughout the series before finally getting a full picture. Also, Lily Luna's a natural born flier and is a dragon rider, and yes I know, it could be taken in more than one context. In the fic, she served a few decades in the military before becoming a researcher and healer so she's well versed in quite a lot of things. I have this image of her that came to mind from too many fics, Naomi Novik's series, and Game of thrones. How cool would it be if Lucy stormed MF as a dragon rider?
> 
> And... she may have ended up as some sort of mythical figure/revered mayor of Baterilla and I can't wait to see how that goes for the Strawhat Pantheon later on. The Great Goddess of South Blue. Anyway, let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon is introduced, Lily has already established herself in South Blue, Rouge just goes along with it, and Shanks' Mom makes a brief appearance and one of the few she'll get in this story.

Rouge was the greatest test to patience she had ever had. As a former military officer and member of the nobility, Lily had been used to a certain level of respect and wasn't quite used to any sort of backtalk and insubordination from anyone outside her family. It helped that Rouge was a child and that her mind had begun to gradually shift to seeing her charge as something of a sister figure but it had taken a lot longer for the young girl to wrap her head around her new guardian and there were many... explosive moments that had left nearly everyone in the town passed out from a wave of power from the pinkette.

They found their footing nearly a year later and it had taken a close call from a pirate crew trying to make landfall only for Lily to take to the sky on Tanwen and setting the ship aflame because of the sheer malevolence of the presence some members exuded. She'd taken a few as captives and used legilimency on them (quite liberally too) before she disposed of her captives. By the time she had returned to the village proper, Rouge had been there wringing her hands and eyes red. When the girl had hugged her and cried her relief it had hit Lily exactly what she was working to protect now. And that had been a new beginning for them.

* * *

Monkey D. Dragon was a quiet child who rarely cried. The toddler, born in Fuusha Village during the tail end of his father's vacation, had come into the world with a steady comforting presence in his mind. It was distant and hazy (unknowingly due to his soul mate being in a different world) but it had been enough to calm him.

While he had inherited much of his Father's features, the child's features were sharper reminiscent of his Uncle, the Mayor of Fuusha. The boy's monstrous strength and appetite aside, he lacked his Father's boisterous nature and destructive predilection. The toddler disdained loud noises and more often than not his father's attempts at entertaining him had ended with said little boy giving his father an unamused stare which was all the more impressive given that said child was only three and a half and had been doing so practically since his birth.

Dragon did, however, love to be held by his father. The safety and love exuded by the man had never failed to soothe him. His mother was calm and soft-spoken, longer to rile up, and was his secure base in the mornings while his father was away but she was by no means a pushover. She was a Woop-Slap who had married into the Monkey D. Clan and that meant that when called for, she could hold her own in a fight to protect her child, lead when necessary, and could utterly cow her husband with a glare and quite a few threats of withheld food.

Dragon rarely spoke and preferred to use the least amount of words possible (usually just one or two). But as he gazed around his father's two best friends, Rear Admiral Sengoku and Commodore Tsuru, both of whom were teasing his father over the stark differences between father and son, he heard a woman's voice whispering to him and he remembered the vision of red hair and blue eyes as she spoke to a group of men, he remembered her words (I don’t care what they call me, if that’s what it takes, I will be a rebel and I will lead the greatest revolution this world has ever seen).

'Rebel'. Dragon tried the word a few times. A smart child capable of saying words beyond his age, he practiced it quietly a few more times as the woman's voice echoed in his mind, satisfied with his progress, he toddled to his father and lifted his arms up. His father stopped mid-sentence as he looked down at him and gave him a smile before lifting him up onto his knee.

"Hoho... wanted to sit with your papa?" His father asked cooing. "Did you want to know more about being a marine?"

Dragon didn't answer but instead glanced at his father's friends with a frown before grabbing his father's face and repeated the woman's words as seriously as he could. "I be rebel."

His father's eyes snapped wide in alarm before Tsuru and Sengoku began to laugh. "I guess your son wants to pay you back for all the trouble you cause us, Garp. You'll have your hands full with this one." Sengoku said.

"What? No, Dragon! You'll be a good boy for Papa, right?" Garp asked in alarm.

"No."

"Your first sentence and it had to be that." Garp moaned. "You're mother's going to blame me for this."

"Yes."

"Why you little brat!" Came his father's indignant reply. "Hmph. You'll straighten out when you become a marine."

Dragon crinkled his nose but said nothing more as he leaned his head on his father's shoulder and yawned. The first seeds of rebellion had been planted into the mind of the boy that would later become known as the Revolutionary Dragon.

* * *

When Rouge was fourteen, a fishing boat landed on the shores of Baterilla. Onboard was a blonde-haired man and a woman with hair the same shade of red as Lily's. The woman had warm brown eyes and a kind face as well as a seemingly young face. Three and a half years with her surrogate older sister had taught her, well, her whole village, that the woman was more than she seemed at first glance and definitely older than she looked.

Her sister had risen to become the Mayor for the sheer fact that no one was up to the task of running the village. Lily had been a military officer and a landed noble, she knew how to set up efficient watches, train a small garrison, how to set up field rotations, and most importantly, all of the nasty paperwork that went with making sure that the village actually kept running. She had also completely overhauled the education system of Baterilla after she’d taken one look at the course materials and promptly set it on fire. The government approved coursework was, as she’d put it, complete and utter  _ shite _ .

Having seen the books from her homeworld, Rouge had to admit that the educational texts prescribed by the World Government were ridiculous not to mention completely outdated, the latest edition had come out a hundred and fifty years ago! So she’d gathered a handful of men and women and taught them the basics of, well, everything and set up a proper school. Rouge had wondered, more often than not, if this was the sort of quality education the nobles and rich merchant or marine children received.

Then there were the rumors. Lily had caught the attention and imagination of the people of South Blue as tales of a red-haired woman on dragon back who would appear to deal vengeance to slavers and vicious pirates reigning heavenly justice upon them as she freed the captives began to spread. Which was probably why the woman had come to their tiny village.

The boat moored itself, ropes flying about and tying itself onto the pier. This woman was magic, Rouge knew instinctively. The dragon’s roar rang throughout the small island and she could see Tanwen’s shadow approaching them. Lily would be riding on the dragon’s back, having recently returned from whatever scouting mission she’s undertaken in the last two days.

Really, it was interesting how the newscoo had yet to even report on the rumors, she’d expected that Lily would at  _ least _ be turned into another Sora, Warrior of the Seas. But apparently not, the World Government probably didn’t want to add fuel to the fire, didn’t want to admit that there was a female vigilante doing their job for them.

She watched as Lily dropped from Tanwen's back and walked over to the couple with a grin on her face before Rouge turned away and returned to her chores. The couple didn't seem to be dangerous. Which meant she would probably have just enough time to hide the vials of memory containing the musicals that albeit catchy had absolutely no place in a revolution.

* * *

Lily grinned as she approached this unknown Owen's relation. Despite the woman's youthful looks, she knew that her fellow redhead was at  _ least _ a century older than she was. She had an inkling as to who the woman standing in front of her was, there weren’t that many Owens women who were older than she was. The Owens clan tended to come down to a pair of daughters and an anomaly of a son added in the mix every few generations or so. Additionally, there was only one unaccounted for Owens woman who had left before her mother was even born to seek out her soulmate.

“Gillian Owens, I presume?” Lily asked and watched as the woman gave a devilish grin. And oh, she knows who this woman is, knows her story of how she tried to pursue love with a mortal non-magical man who had been abusive towards her. That story had been told to them as a tale of caution, of how resurrections and misuse of magic could lead to devastating consequences.

The woman nodded from where she stood. “And you would be?”

“Lily Luna Weasley Potter.” She said by way of introduction.

“I had a cousin named Lily who looked quite like you and had a soulmate named James Potter.”

“My grandparents.”

“Oh!” The woman squealed as she threw her arms around Lily. “How delightful! My little niece. How are your grandparents?”

Lily grimaced. “Dead, they were murdered when my mother was a year old.”

“How dreadful!” The woman said, face changing into horror. “Did they catch the person that did it?”

“It was Voldemort or Tom Riddle Jr. I presume you’ve heard of him?”

Gillian nodded. “Yes, he was making as big of a wave around the MACUSA as Grindelwald did. Horrid man with a backward philosophy. He wanted blood purity and a society of purely magicals but he executed entire pureblood lines.”

“Well, he was a half-blood with a muggle father. He posed as a pureblood and eliminated anyone who might have known of his lineage.”

“Hmm, so a hypocrite then. Pity he didn’t turn his wand on himself.”

At that, Lily agreed. Even to this day, magical society still hadn’t recovered from the multiple wars between purists and equalists or the so-called dark vs light factions. The Black Family had survived through matrilineal lines and others through bastard offshoots and muggleborn descendants of squibs.

* * *

Meeting Gillian Owens was fortuitous because it led her to another relative long thought dead. The person she had fled her world with nearly two centuries ago. Alphard Black now known as the pirate Silvers Rayleigh. Getting named as the godmother for her yet unconceived child was flattering and slightly terrifying because there were so many ways she could screw it up with her planned revolution but… on the other hand, she could always just foist the kid with Rouge when it was necessary.

Now then, to summon Great Uncle Alphard. She grinned wickedly as she flipped the page of her spellbook open and landed on a ritual. Persistently dropping into his dreams and pestering him until he finally agreed to come visit was one way to do it. Sure he’d be a bit crabby but, eh, well, you win some you lose some. But maybe she should hold of on that. Hmmm… maybe just a patronus would work. (And of course she’d unintentionally played wingman to the would be Pirate King and her little sister but that was a problem for another two or three years).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Rayleigh (Alphard) and Gillian had posed as a couple for far too long during their two centuries there waiting for their soul mates to be born so really, he's Shanks' godfather and when Rouge starts traveling with them and Gillian dies, Lily will foist the child onto the Rogers pirates especially as she becomes more notorious. I can already imagine Lily thinking that all revolutions are run with songs because the musicals gave her a very skewed perspective on it and her mother never corrected her as a child.
> 
> Garp's wife is a lot like a cross between Makino and Mayor Woopslap in terms of personality but her looks lean towards Makino's. Dragon is Garp with the Woopslap family's harsher features making him look more serious and really, I can imagine baby Dragon just glaring at his dad all the time because of how loud he is. Hoping to get ToPK and my one shot about Bellemere/Roci out soon. ToPK is kinda stalling me cause of how much I wanna put in, I mean... Tanwen the Dragon should be somewhere right? So why not Lucy inheriting her mother's mantel. Then there's the whole Logue Town arch. I kinda wanna end East Blue Arch in just one chapter but would probably end it in two.  
> Anyway, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
